


Get Seduced

by gala_apples



Series: LARPverse [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wants to know what Tony and Pepper and Loki are doing, and wants to be laughed at for wanting to know in basically even amounts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Seduced

Clint ends up spending half the night thinking about Pepper and Tony and Loki plotting out their RP. He’s not sure why he cares. He shouldn’t. He never cared about Liana playing fairy when he was at his second foster placement. There’s nothing that says what they’re doing is any different. Beyond that, it’s not really any of his business. Pepper and Tony and Loki obviously have a thing going. No one likes when the team gets a new quarterback midseason. Of course, that’s why going up to Tony and saying _you know that thing you loved enough that you were willing to drop nearly four hundred dollars for? I want to alter it with my presence._ is perfect for his dick. Tony will make a scene, because that’s how Tony Stark rolls, and he’ll cut Clint to pieces in front of a hundred witnesses, and it’ll be fucking hot as hell.

He decides to ask Loki first. Loki will be crueller, and besides, he’s actually in the cafeteria. Tony and Pepper are nowhere to be seen. Maybe they’re in Tony’s car -whichever one he drove to school today- having a Private Display of Affection. There’s more of a chance for them to be spied on at lunch as compared to his and Natasha’s later afternoon tryst, but on the other hand Tony probably has tinted windows.

With each step Clint takes towards Loki his anticipation grows. By the time he’s close enough to talk he’s practically vibrating. Loki’s not eating, tray of food eschewed for a coil notebook of graphing paper opened in front of him. A lot of the squares are filled in with different colours of marker, but there’s no explanatory key from what Clint can see looking at it sideways. 

Hoping to provoke the teen Clint puts his tray down on top of the notebook. “Hey man. Want my pudding? Nat bought it with her ‘leaving the room voluntarily’ money, but she forgot I’m lactose intolerant.”

Loki, predictably, doesn’t react well. 

“Your bloody pudding means less than nothing to me,” he snaps and then follows that up with slapping the lip of Clint’s tray hard enough that it goes flying and the pudding splatters all over his t-shirt. Clint flushes and is instantly erect. It’s chocolate pudding, and a grey Helvetica band shirt, even if he tries to blot it out in the bathroom it’s going to stain. People are going to know. Hell, people know _now_. A few of the noisier nearby kids are watching.

“Well screw you too,” Clint mumbles. 

He should be entering the bathroom to try and wipe down his shirt. Clint doesn’t kid himself for a second claiming that _is_ what he’s doing. He doesn’t hover at the sink for a single second, just goes directly to the first open stall. As soon as the silver knob is twisted to locked Clint drops his pants so he can jerk off. In a wild stroke Clint swipes his thumb over the largest splatter of chocolate then stick it in his mouth and sucks. With the literal taste of humiliation on his tongue he comes.

Clint’s only waits one day to make another attempt. Someone could accuse him of being a slut and consider it accurate. Others might say he’s just got too much curiosity for his own good. Clint would say it’s a combination. He wants to know and wants to be laughed at for wanting to know in basically even amounts. Whatever the cause, the symptom is the same; going to Tony.

“Who’s Jasper?” he asks. It’s a better angle, since Tony doesn’t have anything relevant in front of him that Clint can riff off of. “I Googled, but the only fandom with a Jasper is Twilight.”

“You know how to read?” Tony raises his eyebrows, like he’s honestly questioning if Clint, a middle class suburban sixteen year old, is literate. He’s that low in the eyes of his peers. Clint shudders a little, ball of heat in his stomach.

Clint won’t jack off at school two days in a row, but he does replay the sneer over and over again at midnight. He listens to some very breathy moany porn and with his eyes closed it easily fuses to Tony’s derision. The combination makes Clint’s hand move so fast on his dick it almost chafes.

On Thursday Clint goes for Pepper. It’s a sign that he’s tipping towards being more interested in information than being mocked. Pepper’s good with words, but she doesn’t use cutting ones unnecessarily, only on people like Adam North, who claimed in Civics class that there would never be a female president because she’d go crazy and make the country suffer a week a month. Pepper’s got two trays and a backpack on her section of the long cafeteria table, but she’s by herself. Tony’s probably in the computer lab begging Mr Rennick to take some money under the table so he can update the system. According to Nat, Tony freaked out hardcore when Windows Vista crashed in the middle of his project last period.

Clint sits across from her. They’re both tall enough that he can meet her eyes over the top of the backpack, but she’s got enough manners to push it to the side. “Hey.”

“Hi? I’ve already got a group for the Civics project, so-”

Clint shakes his head to cut her off. He was in a group with her once before, once was enough. The efficiency of it nearly killed him. “I know your RP is important you, but what’s it about?”

If Pepper’s surprised that he knows what she does on the weekends she doesn’t show it. “Well it started from this book, Creeping Ivy? We got stuck somewhere without internet, so I read it out loud so Tony wouldn’t hang himself.” Pepper smirks a bit. “Of course the internet came into it immediately because we got into the fandom. We met Loki at a con. But eventually we got into the cosplay section of the fandom, and that’s a lot better for Tony. He can’t really sit still for hundred k epics.”

“Okay. But what’s it _about_?”

“It’s an urban fantasy, but post-apocalyptic. You know, like your friendly neighbourhood warlock is having to kill his own cats because there aren’t store where you can buy ingredients anymore.”

“That’s...oddly badass.” His foster-sister’s was nowhere near that nightmarish.

“It is. Jasper, my character? She’s an expert in Leech spells. Stuff like casting a hunger Leech so she can feel full even if she hasn’t actually eaten in weeks while her victim starves to death with plates full of food. Or sleep Leeches, or vision Leeches, if she can’t find her binoculars and she has someone near her to force blindness upon.”

“Dude.”

“It’s not like she’s an inherently evil witch. It’s post-apocalyptic, everyone’s a bit dark.”

Clint nods. “Right. You do what you gotta do.” 

But the question is just how much can they leech? If Pepper’s character was in a house fire could she cast a breathing Leech so she wouldn’t die of smoke inhalation as some person outside in the fresh air choked to death? And is it a book fact, or something that the fans made up? Clint opens his mouth to ask, and it’s Pepper’s turn to interrupt him. 

“You seem interested, and that’s good. We wouldn’t mind a fifth for casual play. But you have to read the book. And whatever you decide you are, whoever, don’t be a Gary Stu. And if you don’t get that reference, Google it. Because if you are the fifth house of Hogwarts, Tony and Loki will throw crap at you.”

“Uh.”

“Look, I’m getting up now. He’s been almost ten minutes, and he’s already tutoring to get out of past shit. If he threatens to burn down the computer lab and Rennick takes offense there’s only so much more me and Obie can do. So yes, read the book, figure out if you’re interested, and figure out who you are, then talk to me before class starts.”


End file.
